You Are Special
by xXNaomiClayworthXx
Summary: ONESHOT! Sakura mendengar Sasuke mengajak Ino "pergi" bersamanya! Ada apa dengan mereka...? R&R! First Story so be nice! .


**You Are Special**

**Ini Fic-ku yg pertama, jadi enjoy aja ya! NO FLAMERS!**

**

* * *

**BRUKK!!

Sakura menjatuhkan tasnya, lalu ia menjatuhkan diri ke tanah, bersandar pada batang pohon yang rinbun di belakang sekolah.

_Sial! Sial! Sialan! kenapa gw harus ngalamin in? Bikin bete! _Sakura menggerutu, lalu mendesah panjang. Kejadian tadi kembali terlintas di kepalanya.

* * *

_Flashback_

Sakura sedang melintas di depan ruang OSIS yang seharusnya sudah kosong dan secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dari dalam. Rupanya Sasuke, si ketua OSIS, sedang bicara dengan seseorang_. Suara cewek! Siapa…?Ino?! Anggota OSIS, bukan! Temen sekolah, juga bukan! _Sakura yang pensaran lalu menempelkan telinganya ke pintu.

"Please…," Ino memohon. "Luangin waktu buat gue dong.. Janji gak bakal ngerepotin deh. Swear!!!,"

"Tapi..,"

"Masa lo tega liat cewek secantik and semanis gue jalan sendiri?,"

_Gila! Cantik? Manis? Emang sih, Ino terkenal di kalangan cowok-cowok karena punya muka dan bodi oke, tapi segitunya sampe mohon-mohon segala! _Sakura enggak habis pikir.

_Emang ada hubungan apa sama Sasuke, kok tau-tau dia minta jalan bareng? Wait... that means... Ino nembak Sasuke?!_

"ya...ya..? Bilang oke dong.." Hening cukup lama.

"Well, oke deh!"

DHUARR!!!!! Sakura merasa dirinya baru saja disambar petir. _Sasuke? Nggak mungkin! _Sasuke yang selama ini jadi temennya, jadi sahabatnya sejak kecil, tiba-tiba saja pacaran dengan Ino. Sasuke memang keren, cakep, tajir, punya badan atletis, dan otak encer, mana ketua OSIS pula. Tidak heran kalo dia ngetop dikalangan murid-murid, khusunya cewek, bahkan dikalangan guru. Tapi hal itu tetap saja terlalu mengejutkan bagi Sakura.

Sebelum sekujur badannya lemas, Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari sekuat tenaga nya. Hatinya sakit. Orang yang dekat dengannya tiba-tiba hilang dari sisiny. Ia ingin menangis, tapi pahitnya kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya justru membendung tangisnya. Mengapa dia harus melewati ruangan itu? Mengapa ia harus mendengar semua itu?

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sakura masih terduduk di bawah pohon. Matanya terpejam. Di hati, ia terus-menerus menyalahkan kebodohannya.

_Bego! Harusnya gue tau kalo Sasuke cuma nganggep gue sebagai sahabat! Gak Lebih! Kenapa gue harus pake acara suka-sukaan segala sih? Sebeell!!! _Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Sak," ucap sebuah suara yang sangat Sakura kenal.

"Loe ngapain? Lagak lo kayak ponakan gw aja,"

"loe sendidri ngapain? Minggir sana! Ngerusak mata aja," Sakura membuka matanya, menatap tajam pada sahabatnya itu.

"loh? gue kan pengen tau kenapa lo duduk disini smabil jingkrak-jingkrak gitu," Sasuke tersenyum, menggoda Sakura.

"Nggak perlu tau! Bukan urusan lo!,"

"Oke! Gue cuma penasaran sama apa yang abis lo denger,yang bikin loe lari kenceng banget sampe gue ga bisa ngejar,"

Sakura langsung menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Wa... Wait a sec.. Jadi loe kalo gue nguping?,"

"nggak sih, gue tau nya lo buru-buru ngibrit."

"kok bisa?"

"aduh.. sak.. Mikir yang bener dong. Emang lo larinya melayang? Jelas aja gue tau, orangnya gedebak gedebuk begitu,"

Sejenak Sakura ingin tergelak, tapi urung. Dia kembali memasang wajah masam saat teringat kejadian tadi.

"yah.. cemberut lagi," Sakura masih terdiam.

"Makanya gue tanya apa yang udah lo denger? Please dong, biar gue jelasin."

"Nggak perlu! gue udah ngerti. Gue sebel aja, kenapa tau-tau lo jalan sama Ino. Sejak kapan lo akrab ama dia? But its okay, itu bukan urusan gw lagi. ya, kan?," sahut Sakura galak.

"Saku..Saku..," Sasuke memang selalu memanggil Sakura begitu."Lainkali, kalo niat mau nguping jangan setengah-setengah doang," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lo emang bener, gue bakal jalan sama Ino.." Hati Sakura mencelos, kemudian spontan menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gue ga mau denger!."

"Harus!." tegas Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura dari telinganya.

"Enggak! Lepasin!," Sakuar berteriak, bersikukuh.

"Satu lagi! Lo salah ngerti. Gue cuma jalan buat nemenin dia ke tempat Sai. Dia mau minta maaf karena dia kira Sai jalan sama cewek lain, padahal enggak," Sakura berhenti meronta. Sasuke mengendurkan genggamannya.

"Jadi.. Lo ga pacaran sama Ino?," Sasuke terkekeh.

"Buset! Gue bisa digampar Sai!," Sasuke tersenyum memandang Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya tertunduk malu atas kebodohan sikapnya yang sudah menuduh sembarangan.

"So... udah ga ngambek lagi kan?," Sakura masih diam sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang merah akibat genggaman Sasuke.

"Sakit? Sori ya... Gue ga bermaksud nyakitin loe. Gue cuma nggak mau lo salah paham,"

_Salah paham?_ Sakura mendengus. Hatinya yang mulai tenang, bergejolak lagi.

"And yang paling penting, gue gak mau kehilangan lo yang selama ini paling deket ama gue,"

"Persahabatan kan bisa di bangun lagi," ujar Sakura asal.

"Bukan itu, sak. Sebenernya.. gue tuh sayang banget sama lo," Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

"Lebih dari sekedar sahabat. You are special... In here," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, meletakkan di dadanya. Wajah sakura terasa panas. Senang, gugup, bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Otaknya berputar cepat.

"Sak.. Sa-ku-ra!" Sakura terlonjak.

"Bumi kepada Sakura, halo...halo...!!!" Saat Sasuke sudah menyebut nama Sakura dengan lengkap, berarti dia serius.

"Apa sih?! Gue ga budeg tau!,"

"Abis loe diajak ngomong malah bengong!

"Siapa yang bengong?!" sahut sakura kesal.

"Sooo..."

"Apaan lagi?"

"Duh ni anak minta dijitak! gimana pendapat lo Sakura?"

"oh... itu, mm...," Sasuke memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. Membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jangan melotot gitu ih! Apa sih?," Sasuke tak bergeming.

"I..i-i.."_kenapa sih ni mulut?!"_i..iya sama!"

"Siip deh kalo gitu..." Sasuke tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura. Sakura kaget setengah mati

"Sa... su... ke!!!"

**THE END **

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga...**

**Tapi ini cuman satu chap aja ya!**

**Aku sengaja bikin yang oneshot!**

**Biar gampang! .**

**XD**

**Ciao! Zai Cian! Xie-xie! And forget... R&R!!!  
**

**_~Sakura Nagi~_  
**


End file.
